Hoshigaki Umi
'''Character First Name''' Umi '''Character Last Name''' Hoshigaki '''IMVU Username''' Auruo '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' ''12'' '''Date of Birth''' ''10/27'' '''Gender''' ''Female'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian.'' '''Height''' ''5'4'' '''Weight''' ''100lbs'' '''Blood Type''' O '''Occupation''' Ninja, Works part time in a fish market. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Facical Gils.''' '''Affiliation''' Konohagakure '''Relationship Status''' '''Single.''' '''Personality''' Assertive and outspoken, driven to lead. Excellent ability to understand difficult organizational problems and create solid solutions. Intelligent and well-informed, usually excels at public speaking. Value knowledge and competence, usually has little patience with inefficiency or disorganization. Loyal, Passionate, Resourceful, Observant, Dynamic. Confident, self-determined, optimistic, strong-willed, intuitive. Umi also from time to time becomes Jealous, Obsessive, Suspicious, Manipulative, Unyielding, Self-centered, cold, doubtful, unpredictable, "workaholic". Umi also suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. '''Behaviour''' '''The behaviour of Umi is similar to the behaviour of a shark. Her killer instinct is something unparred with anyone else's. The very nature of her seems to cause an eerie feeling with those around her. She is sneaky and cunning, and rather strong. She cares for herself first, and then others. Her deadly and murderous mentality causes all those to be able to feel something off about her.''' '''Nindo (optional)''' ''N/A'' '''Summoning''' ''((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.)'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Hoshigaki- The clan closely related to sharks. With stellar stength, and a surplus of chakra, this clan is nothing to take lightly. Their killer instinct is something to take into consideration. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' ''Water'' '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''(( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.))'' '''Weapon of choice''' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Indigo. Related organs: eyes, lower head and sinuses Endocrine gland: pituitary gland. Associated problems: tension headache, migraine, visual defects, short-sightedness, long-sightedness, glaucoma, cataracts, sinus problems, ear problems. Personality Traits: Intuitive, fearless, practical, idealistic, wise, and a truth seeker. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 50''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total: 50''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Violent_Water_Wave Violent Water Wave ] (C RANK) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Violent_Bubble_Wave Violent Bubble Wave] (C RANK) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Mist_Technique Hidden Mist Jutsu] (D RANK) '''Allies''' Konohagakure. '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' Umi grew up as a orphan, she resided on the outskirts of Konoha. One day while she was hunting for food she would trip and fall into the raging river, Umi hadn't learned to swim at that time and she would begin to panic. As the young Hoshigaki paniced and falied about she would rock back to hard, thus hitting her head on a rock in the river. It was now her body laied motionless in the river. It would look like the young child had drowned and died, however Umi had been gifted with gils. A jounin by the name Cross Uzumaki would pick the girl from the river and carry her to Konohagakure, where she would enroll in the academy and eventually become a genin. Umi growing up however wasn't easy in the least, alot of the other children would poke fun at her because of her bizzare apperance. Because of this she became isolated, and she devloped MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder.). Her personalities ranged from the actual Umi, to Mai who was a vicious individual. Certian triggers would cause Mai to take hold of her body and becoming in control. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''